


Day 10: Scrub a Dub Dub

by kikikryslee



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Multiple Orgasms, Rimming, Smut, believe it or not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:17:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8047381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikikryslee/pseuds/kikikryslee
Summary: The black bottle Harry held in his hand elicited a very clear memory. He could see himself sitting on Louis’ cock, leaning back against his chest while Louis rested against the back of the tub. It was easy to hear himself crying out as he lowered himself down just as Louis thrusted his hips up, nailing his prostate.With a jolt, Harry shook his head, drawing himself from his flashback, and suddenly, he knew exactly what they would be doing tonight.---Or, the one where Louis and Harry have bath tub sex for the first time in a while.





	Day 10: Scrub a Dub Dub

**Author's Note:**

> First and foremost, thank you to the mods of this challenge for taking the time to actually plan and organize all of this. I know it was no small task and I'm so happy that they created this. It was a huge honor to be a part of it!  
> Thank you to [Ruby](http://harryiey.tumblr.com/) for answering all of my ridiculous questions about life in the UK as well as reading through it to make it sure sounded British enough. A big thank you to [Michelle](https://temporaryfixlouis.tumblr.com/) for being my trusty beta once again to make sure my chapter flowed well. And of course, thank you to [Jen](http://evenasyoungastheyare.tumblr.com/) for her beautiful drawings! 
> 
> I think that's about it. Now, on to Day 10! If you need to read Day 9, it's [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Larry_30_Day_Smut_Challenge/works/8239631).
> 
>  
> 
> **DO NOT post this story or any of my other stories on any other websites. I'm not comfortable with that, and I hope that you can please respect that. If you see any of my stories on another website, please let me know. I am also NOT currently authorizing translations of any of my stories at this time. I hope you can respect that, as well. Thank you!**

“You need to come back again soon,” Anne spoke not-so-quietly in Harry’s ear as she gave him a giant hug.

It was the next morning, and Harry, Louis, Isabelle and George were getting ready to head home.

It was still a bit dark outside, the sun only having risen about fifteen minutes ago, but they had to get back. Louis had meetings at work – not surprising – and Harry had to get some more revising finished – also not surprising.

“We will,” Louis promised, getting the next hug. “We love seeing you, Mum.”

“And I love seeing you. And these beautiful babies.”

Anne moved on from Louis and Harry and swept up her grandchildren in an even bigger hug. She peppered their faces with kisses, and in return, was rewarded with sleepy giggles.

The children hadn’t been that eager to wake up that morning, needing a lot of motivation to get out of bed and eat a small breakfast.

Anne had prepared a full English for them, and while Louis and Harry had been only too willing to eat, the kids had picked at their food in between yawning and rubbing at their eyes.

“We’ll try to stay longer next time,” Harry said to Robin as he gave him a quick embrace.

“Yeah, if I didn’t have these meetings, we could’ve at least stayed today, too,” Louis told him while ‘subtly’ checking his mobile.

“Of course; I understand,” Robin assured. “I know how it is, believe me. I’ve been there, trying to make a name for myself. Do what you have to do, Lou.”

“Hey, that rhymed!” Isabelle noticed. “’Do’ and ‘Lou.’ They both have that ‘ooo’ sound.”

“Bloody genius, that one,” Louis muttered.

Harry just smiled. “OK, Tomlinson-Styles clan. Everybody in the car.”

“One more hug!” Anne insisted.

Unable to deny her, Louis picked up Isabelle and wrapped his free arm around Robin while Harry scooped up George and rested his other arm across the back of Anne’s shoulders. Then they all joined in a group hug.

They squeezed tightly for a moment before eventually letting go of each other.

“Call me when you get home,” Anne told Harry as he and Louis loaded the kids up in their seats.

“We will,” Harry promised. “Love you.”

“Love you!”

Louis got into the car and buckled up. With one more kiss to his mother’s cheek, Harry hopped in, as well.

Louis started up the car, and before long, they were off. He drove the familiar way to the M6, taking hold of Harry’s hand over the console only a few minutes in. Within ten minutes, George had fallen back asleep, with Isabelle following soon after.

Louis and Harry drove in a comfortable silence, taking in the beautiful colours of the sky as the sun slowly rose higher and higher.  

“So what’s planned for tonight?” Louis asked.

Harry took a deep breath. He hadn’t figured anything out just yet.

“Not sure,” he admitted. “I mean, we’ve had a good run so far. I’m sure whatever we plan will be fun.”

Louis grinned. “Yeah, last night was pretty fun.”

Harry laughed. “My arms are so sore. I need to start lifting weights again.”

“You’re perfect; stop.”

Harry didn’t say anything; he just gave Louis’ hand a squeeze and settled back into his seat for the rest of the drive.

\---

“Do you need any help with them?” Louis asked, shutting his car door behind him.

Harry shook his head, stifling a yawn, and proceeded to unbuckle George’s car seat.

Louis just shrugged and got their bags from the boot. Once he had them, he started to walk to the front door, looking over his shoulder to see that Harry now had George on one hip and Isabelle on the other.

 

Louis unlocked the front door, already tired from the day’s events. He didn’t think it would be that hard to drive home early today, but, well… Harry had taken a lot out of him yesterday.

Immediately, Zuko came running to meet them. Louis dropped the bags by the end of the stairs, shushed the dog and ushered him into the living room so that he wouldn’t wake the kids.

Harry walked in just seconds later, turning sideways so that he could get in without bumping anybody. Louis smiled and locked the door as Harry headed right for the steps.

“I’m going to put them in their rooms,” Harry whispered as he started walking up.

Louis just nodded, knowing they wouldn’t stay down for long, if at all. Even though they were tired now, they were kids; they’d be up and running around before they knew it.

Louis checked his watch. He had a meeting at ten – just a little under two hours away. He went upstairs and into their bathroom, needing to take a quick shower before getting dressed and heading into the office.

He just hoped this wouldn’t take all day. After all of Harry's brilliant ideas yesterday, Louis was excited to see what Harry would come up with for tonight.

\---

Just a few hours later, Harry sat in the living room while Isabelle and George sat on the floor in front of him. Isabelle was telling a story to her Doc McStuffins doll, while George pushed a large plastic train around. An old episode of Peppa Pig played on the television. It was one that Harry was quite familiar with – the one where Peppa can’t whistle. The [part](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jil0WCh_UoQ) where she hangs up on Suzie Sheep made him laugh every time.

He shifted around in his seat, adjusting the computer he had in his lap. He had been doing some proofreading on his last chapter, and had planned to go through some of the other ones to make sure that he’d tied up all of the loose ends and hadn’t left any unanswered questions.

He took a deep breath and turned his attention away from the screen for a minute, wanting to give his eyes a rest. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw movement through the living room window. When he looked, he saw the postman coming up the drive. Putting his laptop down, he glanced at the kids once more before going to meet him.

“Got a delivery for you, Harry,” the postman said when Harry opened the door.

“Thanks, Nate.” Harry accepted a few envelopes and a small package from the man. “How was your weekend?”

“Good, good. You know, it was a lovely day yesterday.”

“Oh, yeah?” Harry asked, even though he knew exactly what was going to happen next. “Why’s that?”

“Well in my opinion, Sundays are the best day of the week,” Nate stated.

“Because there’s no post on Sundays?”

“Right you are, Harry! No post on Sundays.”

The two of them shared a laugh, as they had every Monday they saw each other since Harry and Louis moved in. The perfectly worded reference from _Harry Potter and the Philosopher’s Stone_ never failed to bring a smile to their faces.

“Seriously, though,” Nate said a moment later, “it was good. Spent time with the family yesterday, got to have a bit of a lie in. It was nice.”

“Good, glad to hear it.”

“What did you do?”

“Bit of the same, actually,” Harry answered. “We took the kids to see my mum yesterday; just got back a few hours ago. It was nice, though. We don’t get down there nearly enough.”

“Yeah. Damn jobs getting in the way…”

“I know. Agreed.”

Nate chuckled. “I’ll catch up with you later, Harry. Got some more work to do.”

“Yeah, don’t let me keep you. See you, mate.”

With a wave, Nate turned and headed back down the drive. Harry shut the door and checked through the post. The envelopes were mostly bills, so he didn’t pay them much attention just then. He was curious about what was in the box, though.

It was addressed to him, but he was confused at what it might be. He didn’t remember ordering anything recently.

He checked on Izzy and George, who were still occupied, so he took a moment to open the box. He tore at the tape holding it shut and pried open the flaps to reveal… a skinny, black[ bottle](http://ecx.images-amazon.com/images/I/31WpBxhD2bL.jpg).

Harry’s eyes widened. _Now_ he remembered what he had ordered a few days ago. How could he have forgotten?

“Daddy, what’s that?”

Harry shoved the box behind his back as he turned to face Isabelle, who looked suspicious over what Harry held.

“Nothing,” he said unconvincingly.

As if that wasn’t bad enough, George came walking over, likely to see what the excitement was about.

Isabelle still stared at Harry, knowing when she was being lied to. Louis was right: the girl was a bloody genius.

“Do you want lunch? Are you hungry? You can have chicken nuggets!”

Isabelle’s eyes lit up. “The dinosaur-shaped ones?”

“Sure, sure,” Harry said desperately. He hated giving those nuggets to the kids, but right now, he just wanted his daughter to forget about the fact that he was holding a box with silicone-based lube for Harry to fuck her father with.

“Daddy’s just going to put something upstairs. Can you take George and put him in his booster seat at the table?”

Isabelle nodded before turning toward her brother and taking his hand, leading him into the kitchen. If Harry wasn’t so anxious to get the lube upstairs without the kids seeing it, he would’ve cooed over how cute they were.

But as it was, he hurried upstairs to put the lube in the bedside table with the rest of their bottles. As he did, he couldn’t help but think back to the last time he and Louis had had sex in the bathroom, specifically, in the tub. It had been a while ago, but Harry remembered it so clearly.

He could see himself sitting on Louis’ cock, leaning back against his chest while Louis rested against the back of the tub. It was easy to hear himself crying out as he lowered himself down just as Louis thrusted his hips up, nailing his prostate. And he definitely remembered them getting so rough that they spilled water all over the floor.

That had been a pain to clean up. That wouldn’t be a mistake they made again. Harry knew _exactly_ what they were doing tonight.

“Daddy!”

Isabelle’s voice from downstairs drew him from his little flashback.

“Coming!”

As he went to the kitchen, he couldn’t help but laugh at the thought that he would also be doing that tonight.

\---

Louis got home late again that night. As he locked the door behind him, he saw that most of the lights were off, with the exception of the ones in the living room.

He walked in just as Harry finished typing something on his computer.

“Hey,” he spoke softly.

“Hey back,” Harry replied.

Louis walked up behind where Harry was sitting and leaned over the couch just as Harry dropped his head back, capturing Harry’s lips in a soft Spiderman kiss.

“Missed you,” Louis whispered.

“Missed you, too.”

Louis pecked Harry’s lips once more in that position and went around the sofa and sat down.

“How was your day?” he asked.

“It was good.” Harry saved what he was working on and closed the laptop. “I got some writing done.”

“I see.”

“I also did some revising. The last chapter had a few rather awkward paragraphs that didn’t quite make sense where they were. I must’ve skimmed over them the last time I read it through. But I think it’s good now.”

“I’m sure it’s absolutely brilliant; not that it wasn’t before.”

Harry smiled. “Thank you. Can’t wait to be done.”

“Soon, babe. Promise.”

“Soon,” Harry repeated. “How were your meetings?”

Louis instantly tensed.

“Uh-oh.”

“Yeah, just… same old shit.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“Not yet,” Louis answered. “I think I still need to process it all before I actually talk about it.”

“Fair enough. You can tell me about it upstairs. I have a way that’ll get you really relaxed.”

“Yeah? I like the sound of that.”

Louis leaned over, kissing Harry again.

“So how were the kids? Did they go to sleep easy for you?”

Harry shrugged. “Izzy got mad at me because I didn’t do the voices right in the story. I had to try about five times before she finally just sighed and told me to keep going.”

Louis put a hand over his mouth to hide his laugh.

“It’s not funny!” Harry said, giggling a bit himself.

“It’s a little funny.”

“I guess. Oh, dinner’s in the microwave if you’re hungry.”

“Starving. I’ll eat real quick and meet you upstairs?”

Harry nodded. “I’ve got a surprise for you, too.”

“Ooh, a surprise? I’m intrigued.”

“I think you’ll like it. I just got it in the mail today, and seeing how tense you are, I think it’ll go to good use.”

“I like what I hear.” Louis kissed Harry once more. “I’ll see you upstairs.”

“See you upstairs.”

Harry grinned as he got up, hurrying out of the room.

Louis watched him go, eager to see what Harry was planning for them tonight. Not wanting to waste another minute, he stood up and walked into the kitchen.

He warmed up his food and began to eat. He soon heard the water running in their bathroom. Louis immediately perked up, understanding that the sex tonight might be in the bathtub.

He now had a hunch what the surprise was.

Once he was finished, he got a glass of water and chugged it before putting the dishes in the sink and going up to find his husband.

He entered their bedroom just as Harry turned the water off. He stripped off his suit and tie, laying them on their dresser. 

Left only in his pants, he slowly pushed open the bathroom door.

“Haz?”

Harry stood at the counter, just putting his mobile down. He smiled at Louis and moved back so Louis could see how everything looked.

Once Louis looked further in the room, his jaw dropped. The room was dark, the only light coming from the wonderfully scented candles that were set up around the room. The tub was filled a little more than halfway with warm-looking water, and some of Harry’s soothing yoga music played from the Bluetooth speaker sitting on the counter.

It was just what he needed.

“I’m going to check on the kids,” Harry whispered as he came up behind him. He hooked his chin over Louis’ shoulder and wrapped his arms around his waist. “You get in and get settled, and I’ll be right back.”

Louis nodded and Harry pressed a quick kiss to his cheek.

Harry exited the room, but before shutting the door completely, he watched as Louis quickly finished getting undressed, leaving his pants on the floor in front of the sink.

Harry sighed. If there was one thing this challenge was definitely reminding him of, it was how wonderful Louis’ body really was.

Before he started to feel like too much of a creep, Harry went down the hall to make sure Isabelle and George were fast asleep.

He went into Izzy’s room first, and saw that she was cuddled up under her blanket, chest rising and falling slowly.  

Harry silently shut the door behind him and stepped over to George’s room. He was unsurprised to find his son sprawled across the mattress in his crib, both arms thrown above his head and mouth wide open as he let out quiet snores.

Harry shook his head. George took after Louis in so many ways, it was scary.

He closed the door and made his way back to Louis. On his way to the bathroom, he stopped at the bedside table. He opened the drawer and pulled out the skinny black bottle that he would need for tonight.

He found Louis relaxed in the bathtub, his head leaned back and his eyes shut.

“How’s it feel?” Harry asked. He kneeled down next to the tub, waiting for Louis to answer. He placed the lube on the floor so it would be within easy reach.

“Feels amazing. The water’s the perfect temperature, babe.” Louis opened his eyes. “Why are you still wearing clothes?”

Harry chuckled. “Sorry. Didn’t realize I was supposed to hop right in.”

“Of course.”

Louis moved forward in the tub, leaving room for Harry to slide in.

Needing no more invitation, Harry stripped off his clothes, dropping them on the floor with Louis’ pants.

He placed one hand on the side of the tub and climbed in, sinking down to sit behind Louis. He got comfortable, spreading his legs widely before taking hold of Louis’ hips and moving him so that Louis’ back was against his chest.

They both let out a content sigh and relaxed in the hot water.

“How do you always know exactly what I need?” Louis asked quietly.

Harry smiled. “Husband instincts?”

Louis didn’t say anything; Harry couldn’t see his face, but could tell Louis had his eyes shut and probably could’ve fallen asleep right then and there.

“So what happened at work today?” Harry asked carefully.

“It was just a long day. Just… I don’t know; this case is taking longer than I thought it would take, and it feels like we’ll never be done.”

“I’m sorry, baby.” Harry ducked his head down to place a kiss at the curve where Louis’ neck met his shoulder.

“Not your fault; I knew what I was getting into when I took it on. I just hate that it’s taking so much time away from us as a family. Like, yesterday was amazing: the four of us getting to see your mum and Anne actually being able to spend time with her grandkids. It was great. And then today, I don’t see any of you all day.”

Harry stayed quiet, letting Louis talk about his feelings at his pace; it wouldn’t do any good to rush him or try to tell him how he should feel.

“It’s just draining. I feel like I’m going to be working on this case forever, and everybody’s getting frustrated because of it. My bosses are breathing down my neck, and just…”

Louis stopped then, taking a deep breath.

“Just what?” Harry asked.

“Just, I feel like I’ll never make partner.”

“Stop that right now. You’ve been busting your arse for that position. You’ll get it. You’re Louis Tomlinson; you’re the best and the greatest.”

Louis snorted. “Think you’re a bit biased, babe.”

“Whatever. You will get it. I know you will.”

Louis smiled. “You always know what to say.”

“It’s a gift,” Harry said.

Louis shifted slightly to the left and turned to face Harry. “Sorry for being so depressing. This challenge has just reminded me of how important you all are.”

“You don’t have to apologize. You know I’ll always listen to how you feel. And the same goes for me: it just keeps hitting me how happy I am with you and how much I love the family we’ve created.”

Louis smiled widely and leaned in, kissing Harry firmly on the lips. Harry reached a hand up to cup Louis’ cheek, holding him still as their mouths moved smoothly against each other’s.

As had been the case lately, it didn’t take long for the kiss to get more heated. Louis turned his body more so that his back was pressed against Harry’s leg instead of his chest.

Harry trailed a hand down Louis’ chest, giving a quick squeeze when he reached Louis’ hip. He pulled his lips away from Louis’ long enough to ask, “Are you ready for your surprise?”

Louis nodded, refocusing his attention on Harry’s neck instead of his mouth.

Harry bit his lower lip and shut his eyes, feeling Louis’ teeth starting to nibble on the delicate skin that ran down his throat.

Harry moaned. “Might not need that surprise if you keep that up.”

Louis let out a giggle. “Sorry, baby.” He bit down one more time over Harry’s collarbone before pulling off completely.

Harry took a deep breath, getting himself together. He turned and reached down to the floor, grabbing hold of the black bottle. He held it up for Louis to see.  

Louis raised an eyebrow. “It’s been a while since we used that.”

“I know. Remember last week when I had all of the lube bottles on the bedside table? And I was wearing my blue robe and scattered purple flower petals on the floor…”

“You mean the night you almost burned the house down?”

Harry took a deep breath while Louis smirked.

“Yeah,” Harry finally said. “That night.”

“Oh, OK; just making sure. Go on.”

“Anyway… That night, I realized that our shower lube was a little low. So, a few days later, I ordered more. It arrived this morning, in case you were wondering. And what a coincidence: you really seemed to need it tonight.”

“A coincidence, indeed. Well what are we waiting for, then?”

Harry laughed. “You need to give me some room. You went yesterday, so, uh… It’s my turn.”

“By all means, the floor is yours. Or, in this case, the tub.”

Harry rolled his eyes as Louis moved away, making the water slosh all around them. Louis leaned back against the other side of the tub, even going so far as to weave his fingers together and raise his arms above and behind his head, resting back against his palms.

Harry giggled, watching his husband move around the tub. “I hate you.”

“No, you don’t.”

“I guess not.”

Once the water had settled again, Harry got up on his knees and turned around, facing away from Louis. He set himself at a forty-five degree angle, so that Louis could see exactly what he was doing with his arse, and Harry could easily look over his shoulder to gauge Louis’ reaction.

He popped the cap on the bottle and poured some of the sticky liquid on his fingers. He put the bottle down and leaned over, resting one arm on the side of the tub.

Harry glanced back at Louis, whose eyes were focused on Harry’s arse, and asked, “Ready?”

Louis seemed to jump, and nodded eagerly.

Biting back his grin, Harry moved a hand behind him and started teasing himself with his index finger.

He gently massaged the skin, circling his hole before pressing in with just the pad of his finger.

He could hear a sharp intake of breath behind him, and started to push the rest of his finger in. He moved it in and out, twisting his finger around. He hoped to make this quick. He wanted to try something new tonight, and it might take some time to get adjusted.

Soon enough, he could add his second finger, and he could already feel his body warming up, both from the warm water he was kneeling in and also the feeling of Louis watching him.

As he scissored his fingers, Harry looked back to see what Louis was doing. He found his husband with parted lips, one hand wrapped loosely around his cock and an intense stare in his eyes. It definitely wasn’t his least favourite feeling in the world.

Harry let out an obnoxious moan, drawing Louis’ attention to his face.

Louis winked, looking completely unashamed at where his gaze had been.

Harry dropped his head as his fingers poked at his prostate, causing him to let out a real moan. He twisted and turned his fingers, stretching him out for the third finger that he pushed in only a moment later.

Harry had always enjoyed fingering himself, but today was even better than it usually was. Maybe the last week and a half of sex – amazing sex – with his husband had his senses heightened or something, because he was starting to really get into it. He rolled his hips and shifted them from side to side, his cock getting redder and fuller by the second.

Harry got so into what he was doing that he didn’t hear or feel the water moving around his thighs as Louis changed his position. He didn’t sense his husband until he felt wetness right where his fingers were going inside of himself.

“Louis!” he gasped out, nearly losing his balance and falling headfirst into the tub.

“Sorry babe,” Louis said, sounding completely not sorry. “I couldn’t resist. I wish you could see yourself from this angle.”

He placed a gentle kiss on each of Harry’s cheeks as he spoke, spreading them slightly so Harry could get in deeper.

“Maybe that can be another day,” Harry said.

“Hmm… Maybe.”

Louis gave Harry a few more licks before Harry practically begged him to stop. “Louis, you’re going to make me come right here!”

“So?” Louis asked. “It’s not like you can’t come twice.”

“Louis,” Harry whined.

“Hmm?” Louis continued licking all around Harry’s hole. Harry had already stopped moving his fingers, but kept them where they were just to keep himself full.

“Louis, I’m not supposed to come twice.”

“Why not?”

“Because you’re the one who had the hard day, not me.”

“And maybe I want to make you come twice.” Louis started gently pulling Harry’s fingers out.

“Lou…”

“Baby, let me make you feel good.”

Well how could Harry turn that down?

He braced himself, putting both hands firmly against the side of the tub. He spread his legs just a bit wider and almost immediately felt Louis’ lips sucking at his hole.

He let out a loud moan, gripping onto the tub so hard his knuckles turned white. This was going to be over embarrassingly fast. Harry had already been on edge before, but now it was like his senses had kicked it up a notch.

Louis dove in, licking and sucking all around Harry’s pink hole. He spread Harry’s cheeks apart just a bit more and heard Harry gasp loudly when Louis pointed his tongue and slipped it right inside.

“Fuck, I’m gonna come,” Harry moaned.

Louis just hummed, swirling his tongue all around before pulling it out and flicking it back in.

Harry wrapped a hand around his dick and started jerking himself. With Louis’ tongue going in and outside of him, it only took a few tugs until he came, white streaks hitting the tub and sliding down into the water.

Harry let out a groan when he came, but Louis didn’t slow his movements until another minute later.

“Louis…” Harry whined. He was still moving his hips, though, riding Louis’ face as he slowly came down from his orgasm.

“Yeah?” Louis asked, finally pulling away.

“Fuck me.”

Louis quickly rose up to his knees. “How do you want it?” Louis asked, kissing Harry up his back.

“Just like this.”

To prove his point, Harry pushed his arse out more.

Louis reached over and grabbed the lube. He poured some onto his cock, and with one hand, rubbed it all over himself. He dropped the bottle to the floor and lined up behind Harry.

“Ready?” he asked.

Instead of answering, Harry just wiggled his arse.

“You’re a little shit.” Before Harry could respond, Louis started pressing in. He moved slowly, knowing Harry would be a bit sore right now. Once he was about halfway in, he placed his hands on the side of the tub next to Harry’s, and continued moving.

He let out his breath when he was all the way in, and kissed across Harry’s broad back.

After a moment, Harry started getting restless.

“Lou, please …” he pleaded.

“Yeah, babe?”

“Move.”

“Like this?” Louis slowly slid out just a little before pushing back in. As he moved, he felt the water swishing around their thighs. If he wasn’t so hot, he would’ve noticed how the water had started to get cold.

“Yes, just like that.”

Louis pulled out a little more and rolled his hips as he pressed in. He heard Harry sigh, like his greatest need had just been filled. In a way, that’s exactly what was happening.

He worked up to a rhythm, moving in and out of Harry at a slow pace. It wouldn’t do them any good if one of them slipped and fell over. With every thrust, Louis could feel Harry clenching down, like he was trying to hold Louis in place. It only made it more intense as he moved his hips.

In. Out. In. Out. Louis focused on his motions, listening to Harry’s once-steady breathing become off-pace, quickening in sudden, random intervals.

“Faster,” Harry whispered.

“Yeah?”

Harry nodded and sunk down a bit, falling so that his forearms rested on the side of the tub.

As Louis slightly picked up his pace, the water around them sloshed quicker with their new speed. Louis remembered the other reason why the tub could only be halfway full when they were fucking in it: less chance of water spilling onto the floor.

With Harry’s new angle, it actually made it easier for Louis to find his prostate.

“Oh, fuck!” Harry cried out once Louis made contact. One of his hands fell into the cooling water and he quickly pulled it back out to support himself. The water on his skin splashed to the bathroom floor as he tried to steady himself again.

Louis really drove his cock in then, now that he saw that Harry was getting closer to his second orgasm of the night. He hadn’t been sure how long it would take, but it didn’t seem like it would be that long.

Still on his knees, Louis stretched up a bit, trying to make himself taller, before leaning forward and pressing his chest to Harry’s back. The two of them stayed that way, skin touching in every way possible as Louis fucked into his husband with all he had.

On one particularly rough thrust, Harry’s forearms slipped, sending him falling down. He caught himself, throwing his hands down at the last second so that his palms rested on the floor outside of the tub. With the new position, Louis was going in even deeper. Harry cried out as Louis pounded into him, his arms straining to hold his upper body up instead of just letting himself fall completely forward.

“Louis,” he finally moaned.

Louis didn’t respond, too focused on getting Harry, as well as himself, off before the water reached freezing temperatures.

“Lou, pull out,” Harry begged. “Pull out.”

“What’s the matter?” Louis asked worriedly as he moved his hips back. “Are you OK?”

“Yeah, I’m good. Sit down.”

“What?”

“Fucking sit down!”

Louis sat back, leaning against the tub. Harry straddled his lap before giving him a rough kiss to his quickly reddening lips.

Harry wrapped a hand around Louis’ cock, giving it a few strokes before lining himself up. Staring Louis straight in the eye, Harry lowered himself down onto his cock. This was a new position, so he reminded himself to breathe as he moved, feeling the wind knocked out of him even though Louis had filled him up just seconds ago.

“Fuck,” Louis whispered, watching as Harry’s hole swallowed him up. Once he was in, he was surprised to see Harry still fidgeting. He leaned back, throwing his hands down so that they were next to Louis’ legs. He moved so that the soles of his feet were on the bottom of the tub.

And then Louis understood what he was doing. He gently moved forward so that there was space behind him. Harry winked and wrapped his legs around Louis’ waist so that he was literally sitting on Louis’ cock, some of his weight supported by his arms.

“Come here,” Louis said desperately.

Harry rocked forward, rolling slightly and grabbing hold of Louis by his shoulders. He snaked his arms around Louis’ neck and started to pulse down. Harry was moving in very small movements, careful not to throw them off balance.

Louis sent his hips upward, meeting Harry for each thrust he did, and he knew he would be coming very soon.

“God, Harry…” he groaned.

Harry moved forward, catching Louis’ lips in another kiss. This time, Harry parted his lips so that Louis could send his tongue in. Harry sucked on it greedily, resisting the urge to bite down when Louis hit his prostate again.

Louis pulled away after hearing Harry moan again. “Shit.” He moved his hands from Harry’s back to his waist and held on tightly.

He drove his hips up as quickly as he could, feeling Harry start to clench down again.

“Lou, I’m gonna come again,” Harry said in a pleading tone. He threw his head back, like he was communicating with someone in the stars above.

“So close, babe,” Louis gritted out, looking down to where his cock was disappearing into Harry’s hole.

“Oh, God!” Harry cried out.

It was like the switch had been flipped, because in that moment, they both came. Harry gasped as he felt Louis filling him up, and also as he himself shot white streaks up both of their chests.

Louis rode out his orgasm, which felt like it had taken hours to arrive. He wouldn’t have been surprised if it had.

Harry fell forward when he was done, clinging to Louis, who wrapped his arms tightly around Harry.

They sat there, holding onto each other as if they would dissolve in the chilled water that covered their legs, possibly breathing heavier than they had so far.

Once Louis came back to his senses, he noticed something.

“Baby, you’re shaking.”

Harry nodded, his face still in the crook of Louis’ neck. “I just had two orgasms, my knees are killing me and this water is subzero. Of course I’m shaking.”

Louis laughed. “That’s true, love. OK, quick, _hot_ shower to clean off and then bed?”

Harry nodded drowsily. “Please.”

As gently as he could, Louis lifted Harry off him and slowly stood up. He helped Harry to his feet and drained the rest of the tub water. He turned the water back on, turning the knob to shift it over to the shower.

As they stood under the hot spray, wiping each other down with flannels, Louis couldn’t help but appreciate everything this challenge had done for them so far. And they were only ten days in – a third of the way done. What would happen during the next twenty?  

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! I've never written bath tub sex before, so how did I do?
> 
> Day 11 is [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Larry_30_Day_Smut_Challenge/works/8047243)!
> 
> Hit me up on [twitter](http://twitter.com/angelique_lee) or [tumblr](http://www.flamboyantommo.tumblr.com/) if you feel like it! If you follow me on either, let me know who you are so I definitely follow you back!


End file.
